


The First Two Nights

by Eirumass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluffy elements, HPA AU, I don't know what else to tag this as, I spent ages writing this though, Kiibouma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirumass/pseuds/Eirumass
Summary: Kiibo was just a robot. Nobody needed to pay any mind to him, he already had enough 'mind' of his own to deal with, anyway.Even his last friend, or what he had thought was a friend had betrayed him.





	The First Two Nights

On the first night, nobody had noticed.

He longed for somebody to care. Anybody to care. Heck, he'd even settle for somebody like Iruma. Seemingly heartless, vulgar and cruel Iruma. Truly, Kiibo felt good for nothing. Perhaps a few wanted to rummage about in his insides, to check out how he worked. What else was he good for? He was no good at socialisation, he can't really be friends with anyone. He doesn't know how to put on a likeable personality. He had tried everything. Funny, suave, mischevious, mysterious, kind, genuine. He couldn't muster up anything. None of his skills seemed to impress anyone either, he was always shrugged up. He even tried lying about his skills, but it was obviously a lie. Everyone could tell he was bluffing. His professor had told him this would be a good idea. 

He wanted somebody to notice that he was hurting. Nobody bothered with him at all. He felt included in the class, yes, though nobody paid any real attention to him. They all had groups that they sat with at lunch, Kiibo was usually stuck inside charging or sitting on his own. He hated watching everyone else, with a passion. Nobody else would EVER sit with him. 

The one who had first given him hope was a certain small, purple-haired boy. Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader; his name was.

He had talked to Kiibo and shown interest in him. A possible friend, perhaps? Kiibo had thought. Maybe, Kokichi could be the solution to all of his problems. Maybe an answer to all the aching, the loneliness and the pain. Kokichi always had the brightest smile, the most interesting questions; though sometimes unreasonable. Kiibo always had his smile glued into his mind. Maybe, this is what his professor had hoped for. Somebody like Kokichi to come along.

Then, it all started. Kokichi started being horrible, throwing insults, leaving him alone. They never spoke anymore. When they did, it was Kokichi humiliating Kiibo in front of Kokichi's new friends. Maybe they weren't new friends, had they been spectating Kokichi messing with Kiibo? Did he do it all for them? Kiibo felt as if he meant nothing to Kokichi.

On the first night of pain, misery and anguish, nobody had noticed. The cries coming from his room all night. Nobody cared, it was just silly old Kiibo, right? He didn't have feelings. He was just an empty, rigid shell. He couldn't feel a thing, it was fine to tease him. He had had enough, he wanted out. He'd never felt this way before. Maybe he could leave when the HPA guards knocked off for the night? He could run back home and tell Professor everything. The pain, the teasing, how WRONG they had been. Nobody cared, they'd be relieved that he had gone. He'd be doing them all a favour, right? 

Truly, he just couldn't find the nerve to do it. He couldn't find a single ounce of courage in him. He just felt pathetic, depressive and weak. Weak, hm? With a body of metal like his, he'd never really thought he was weak. This was what weakness felt like, then. It felt like a void of nothing. Everybody would think that wasn't any different to what he normally felt. He was just a robot, after all.

The second night went down a bit differently. Kiibo didn't feel alright in his room, it felt isolated. The air felt musty and it was a suffocating thought. All of his past worries were smothering him and he couldn't escape. They were following him, all day. Nobody had noticed of course, why would they? He starting wandering the halls, not sure of where he'd go. The dormitory building was quiet; eerily so. He didn't feel scared, this wasn't a time to be. His top priority now was to find a secluded corner to hide away in and suffer.

Eventually, nothing seemed appropriate, so he settled for the dormitory lounge. It was unlikely that anyone would come down this late. The time was approximately 2:41:21 AM, his calculations read. Everyone would be long asleep. Unless a few were sitting up, messing about. Maybe there was a homegroup party going on. Then they'd all be up. Of course, he couldn't have known. Kiibo never got invited to such events. 

The mechanical boy sat on the sofa, snivelling into the night. The time ticked by and so did his thoughts, all rushing at once. That one time Iruma had teased him... No, the MANY times Iruma had teased him. It wasn't ending. All the thoughts kept on coming and showed no sign of stopping. Nothing seemed worth it anymore, he thought. He thought about leaving again but of course, he chickened out. Imagine the trouble he could get into. Professor surely wouldn't be proud of him. That wasn't doing well in school, was it? Trying to run? That was probably seen as a major offence.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down. He tried to compose himself but to no avail, he looked like hell. He looked tired; even better, out of charge. Though no tears had come, he has this useless feature that makes his eyes artificially well up. It was to make him feel more 'human', the professor had said. It had been more of a nuisance than a gift if he were honest.

"Kiiboy! What're you doing down here, don't you need to plug some chord into you overnight?" Kokichi smiled his unforgettable and oddly charming grin.   
"I don't want any of your sweet talking. It is not real. You have already proved that much." Kiibo growled at him, looking away from him. A part of his 'heart' which he didn't own wanted to forgive Kokichi. He wanted to let everything out to him but he knew that was a horrible idea and a mistake waiting to be brought to light. "You didn't answer my question, dummy! What are you doing down here? That's what I asked you unless you didn't hear me, Kiiboy," Ouma chuckled.

"You! You are the reason I am down here, slowly wasting my charge. I am not very fond of your teasing at all," Kiibo tried to be stern with him. Crying or, his version of crying, would make Kokichi feel in control and that wasn't how this night was going to end. "Teasing? Wait-" The cogs clicked in Kokichi's mind, Kiibo could almost sense it. "Kiiboy, you're making me feel kinda bad now... Tell me you're not kidding...?" Kokichi questioned, cocking his head to the side.  
"No, I am not fooling around. The words you direct at me have kept me up all night for the past two nights," Kiibo could feel his insides shaking, "Do you not see?! You don't seem to realise how effective your words are! Do you not see me quivering in my spot when you and your group of followers approach me?! I always say in my mind, 'Oh, what will it be this time?' and you don't' even care! They don't care, either!" Kiibo shook on the couch.

Kokichi stood there, dumbfounded. He either hadn't processed the words or he had processed them, extremely thoroughly. Kiibo couldn't tell that as much. Suddenly, faster than Kiibo could process, Kokichi dashed forwards and wrapped his arms around Kiibo's shaking body. "Dumb robot, dumb robot, dumb robot! I didn't mean it personally... I can't... I can't explain it... I'm so sorry!" Kokichi was snivelling. Kiibo felt a new substance enter the cracks in his body. He analyzed the contents, salt, water, DNA... Kokichi Ouma's tears.

He had never seen the Ultimate Leader shed genuine tears. Though, he couldn't be so sure that they were genuine. This was Kokichi, who rightfully should be called the Ultimate Liar rather than Leader. Kokichi was trembling and hiccuping. "D-Do you want me to explain?! I can, I can explain, I can! I just-" Kokichi let out a wail and clung tighter. Kiibo was rendered useless. All his emotions were swirling. He didn't know how to respond, how to move, how to function. He couldn't malfunction right now, though. That wasn't an option, he couldn't leave Kokichi, though Kokichi had been rude to him in the past. That wasn't an acceptable action.

"I... I really... I really like you, Kiibo!" Kokichi sputtered, he sat up and looked Kiibo in the eyes. "The reason that group of idiots followed me was that they knew I liked you! They were... kinda rooting for us to be a thing, y-you know?" Kokichi smiled slightly. It all made sense, kind of. Kiibo calculated all the events. Had Kokichi ever LOOKED serious? Not, he had looked... He didn't know the word. He hadn't been taught about this. This feeling of relief and of happiness. This feeling of wanting something and needed something. "Kokichi, may I hug you?" Kiibo asked monotonously, though he was feeling more than enough emotion at the given moment.  
Kokichi looked at him and his expression changed from that of guilt and embarrassment to one of shock. "Wait, even after all the shit I gave you...? You want... to hug somebody like me?" Kokichi asked.   
"It's not like you to be so emotional. I know you're being genuine. Your reactions state that you are being sincere, Kokichi..." Kiibo chimed in. "Though yes, I do want to hug you. I'm not waiting any longer." Kiibo wrapped his arms around the boy's fragile frame.

He could feel Kokichi's heart hammering and then his entire body melt into a puddle of relief. Kokichi let out a laugh, "You don't know how... how hurt I was. I kinda could tell that you weren't right, I was so worried, dumb Kiiboy!" Kokichi giggled and gripped onto him. "So, how about it then? We could become a thing, yeah?" Kokichi whispered as if he were averting being heard. "Of course. I didn't intend on just leaving you," Kiibo gripped onto the smaller boy a bit tighter but not too tight, as to hurt him. "One ground rule, though... Drop the Kiiboy thing, alright?" Kiibo smiled warmly. "Hmm... Alright, you've got yourself a deal, Mister!" Kokichi laughed and pushed Kiibo down onto the couch.

It was dark and quiet, apart from Kokichi's breathing. He felt himself get heavier as Kokichi settled down on top of him. He had been taught of this situation before, were they going to...? Kiibo tensed up a little, his mind rushing. Kokichi trailed circles on Kiibo's left cheek. "Calm down... I don't even know if robots can have sex! You still won't tell me if you have a dick or not, Kiibo~," Ouma cooed, snuggling into Kiibo. "People say that robots wouldn't be any good at hugging. They say they'd be cold and just metal... you're not like that. You're warm and the best robot ever..." Kokichi was clearly getting tired, his voice hinted as much. 

Kiibo smiled, though Kokichi couldn't see him. It was dark... but warmer than before. He didn't feel as emotionally heavy... though he did need to charge. Maybe he didn't quite need to. He could survive until morning. "So, what exactly made you tease me then?" Kiibo questioned, genuinely curious.   
"Well... Maybe I thought you would see past that and see that I actually wanted to be friends... Shirogane told me that that tactic works in the animes all the time... I thought she was dumb but I tried it anyways and I was right, she was dumb... I didn't mean to hurt you so much... I was trying to get closer to you but I just pushed you away. I was sad for ages, Kiibo~! You broke my heart... even though it was kinda definitely maybe my fault..." Kokichi murmured, explaining his side. Kiibo sighed,   
"You should've been a little brighter than that, Kokichi." Kiibo felt extremely worn out. He needed to charge, badly... But no, he couldn't go back now. Kokichi was nearly asleep.

"Wait, Kokichi?" Kiibo whispered.  
"Yeah, dumb robot?" Kokichi snickered.  
"You wanted to know if robots had genitals, right-" Kiibo said before he got interrupted.  
"Nah, just wanted to know if YOU had one... you're the only robot I care about..." Kiibo felt Kokichi's body heat rise.  
"Well," Kiibo tensed up. "I-I... need charging but... yeah, I do..."   
Those were Kiibo's final words before he powered off. Kokichi chuckled, "Dumb robot..." He mumbled before going back up to his dormitory to get Gonta to help lift Kiibo back to his charger outlet.


End file.
